Love Is Not Something To Be Taken Lightly: Part 2
by DarkAngelGrl22567
Summary: This is a sequel to Love Is Not Something To Be Taken Lightly: Part 1 - Rated T - This all happens 6 months after LINSTBTL Prt1 Find out what is in store for Viviane and Dean. DeanXOC Complete! Part 3 will soon be up!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, all! Sorry it took so long for me to write this out. I had planned on taking a break from this story to work on my other ones but this wouldn't let me stop writing. So, now, on with the first chapter of LINSTBTL Part 2!**

Having been rejected once makes someone not so afraid of being rejected again. It makes them almost fearless, daring, and outgoing. But your mind never lets you not think about that one person. I hate to say it but this whole possibility of 'love' really messes with a person. Have you ever heard of the saying 'Distance makes the heart grow fonder'? Well, I think that's exactly what happened to us. This sucks.

6 months after LINSTBTL Part 1---------------------------------------------------------------

Dean and Sam Winchester were currently staying in _another _motel.

They – more as Sam – kept in touch with Viviane. The nineteen year old who's life had come crashing down in one night. Now, she was just like them. On her own – she was hunting by herself – and her parents were killed by a demon (Now Bobby was the only family she had left. Just like them.) And she was a wrapped up in hunting as they were.

She was currently in Florida again – Sam and Dean were worried about what being back there would would do to her – on a case that pointed to a ghost, and nasty one at that. She had called them a month ago to get more information on who the ghost was, Sam offered for them to go help her but she refused saying that she 'could handle it'. They weren't convinced but they let it go.

Dean was surprised that hadn't called Sam in about a month. (She usually called once every two weeks) And he was starting to get worried. But he would never say anything to Sam – who against his will repeated everything to him whatever Viviane told Sam – he was still trying to convince Sam that there is nothing between Viviane and him. (More like convincing himself)

While he was busy worrying about Viviane his phone went off playing a Black Sabbath song letting him know it was Bobby. He fished it out of his pocket and flipped it open, pressing it to his ear.

"Hey, Bobby. What's cookin'?" He settled himself onto the crappy bed beside Sam's who was putting his shoes on. It was seven-thirty-four in the morning and they were just about to head out.

"Have you boys heard from Viviane yet?" Bobby asked, worry thick in his voice.

"Not for about a month...why?"

"Dammit!" Bobby hissed into the phone. "Because that's the last time I heard from her, too. I'm getting' worried, Dean. She usually calls at least two or three times a month."

As Bobby spoke Dean felt a lump develop in his throat and the blood drain from his face. If he hadn't already been sitting on the bed he would've collapsed.

"Dean? Ya still there?" He heard Bobby ask anxiously through the phone.

Dean swallowed hard. "Yeah, I'm still here." His voice sounded dead.

By this time Sam had both of his shoes on and moved off of his bed to in front of Dean who was staring into space. 'What's going on?' Sam mouthed to him. Dean held up a hand to him. He had to concentrate on what Bobby was saying, not Sam.

"The last time I heard from her was that she was investigating a major haunting in Florida."

Dean nodded even though he knew that Bobby could see it. His brain wasn't functioning correctly. All he could think about was Viviane could be in danger and that he had to save her. Reason was the only thing that kept him from jumping off the bed and speeding off in the Impala as fast as he could to Florida.

"That was the last time we knew where she was, too." Dean said. He kept trying to gain control of his voice but it kept cracking and he would go quiet. Man, that girl messed him up!

"Now, you know I wouldn't normally ask this of you boys but you're closer than I am and I'm worried about her. Do you think you guys could go down there and see if you can get a hold of her?"

His body slumped with relief. Finally an excuse to see her. It was tough for him to only know what was going on through what Sam told him. He knew he told her that it couldn't happen but he was beginning to run out of reason why it couldn't.

"Yeah, we'll go. We were just about to leave anyway." He said getting up and hurriedly packing away his things as he moved around the room.

"Thanks, Dean." Bobby sighed.

"No problem, Bobby. I'll call you once we find her." He promised.

"You be sure to do that."

"I will."

"Bye, Dean." Bobby said.

"See ya, Bobby." Dean heard a click on the other line followed by a dial tone. He flipped his phone shut and shoved it back into his jeans pocket.

"C'mon. We gotta hurry. Bobby hasn't heard anything from Viviane since we have." Dean informed Sam as he finished packing.

"So, where are you going? Florida?" Sam asked as he mirrored Dean and started packing his own things as well.

"Yeah, we'll start there, then if we don't find her we'll see what we _can _find and go from there." Dean told him.

When Dean was done packing he grabbed the keys to the room they were staying in and their duffel bags – ignoring Sam's protests - and ran out the door with Sam following close behind him. When he passed the front desk he threw the keys onto the desk and strode out of the front door and straight for the Impala. He quickly opened the trunk and threw his and Sam's duffle bags into it and slammed it down to close it.

He didn't waste any time clamoring into the driver's seat, barely waiting for Sam to get in and shut the door, to start the noisy '67 and getting out of the driveway and onto the road faster than was possible.

He barely missed the curb in his haste and heard Sam suck in a breath when he was hanging into the door handle so as to not be thrown around by the cars jerking. If this was about anything else he would've laughed at Sam's expression.

But he couldn't laugh at a time like this. He had to hurry to Florida and he had to make sure Viviane was okay. He wanted to hear her voice again, he wanted to see her and grip her face in his hands. He wanted to feel her lips moving softly yet urgently against his. He was soon lost in his thoughts as he remembered their last moment together.

"Dean! Are you listening?!" Sam shouted at him from the passenger seat.

Dean jumped from surprise and looked at Sam. "Yeah, I'm listening!" He protested.

Sam huffed. He obviously knew he was lying. "Whatever, Dean. Look, Viviane said she was working a night shift at a local bar. When we get there we should see if she's there."

"A _bar_?" Dean didn't like the sound of her working at a bar with a lot of filthy men who'll do nothing but stare and possibly grab her.

The thought of someone else's hands on her made him make a tight grip on the steering wheel and ground his teeth together. He would be damned before he let anyone else touch her.

"Yes, Dean, a bar. If we hurry we should be able to get there by ten." Sam replied.

"And did she by any chance tell you the name of this 'bar'?" Dean asked skeptically.

He couldn't believe that Viviane would go work a _night – shift _at a bar. He was beginning to think maybe Sam made this whole story up to get him jealous. Well, if that was plan, it was working.

"Yes a matter of fact, she did." Sam pouted. "It's called 'Tooley's'."

Even the name screamed fake, let alone the fact that Viviane isn't old enough to drink yet.

Damn! There's the first reason why it can't happen. She's about nine years younger than he is. She just barely was over the legal limit when they first met. Granted she's twenty now, he's still twenty-nine.

Wanting to get his mind off of that particular subject he asked Sam, "Tooley's? That's an interesting name for a bar."

Sam shrugged. "That's what she told me." He insisted.

"Fine." Dean grumbled. It still pissed him off that she always called _Sam _and never once called him. **Probably the reason is the way you rejected her by saying no then when she kissed you did you push her away? No! You kiss her right back ****then ****tell her no. Way to go, Dean! **He argued with himself for a while on the matter.

He had to admit, he screwed up, and he really couldn't blame her for not wanting to talk to him.

"So, we're going there?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah, we'll go. But _only_ to make sure she's okay. This isn't going to be a social visit. If we see she's okay then we leave." He warned Sam. It was more for himself than for Sam though...

"Right." Sam rolled his eyes at him.

"What?" Dean shot Sam a confused look.

"We _both _know that the only one who would make it a 'social visit' is you." Sam told him.

"What? No. I wouldn't." Dean rambled. But he knew Sam got him.

Could he keep himself from saying something to her rather than doing exactly what he told Sam to do? Hew would have to. Otherwise he didn't know if he could keep his head straight, he might do something they'd both regret, and he didn't mean Sam.

They had been driving so long that they had taken a few pit stops for gas and food and every so often they would take turns driving.

This surprised Dean that he actually let someone besides himself drive his baby. But he had to get some more sleep so they could concentrate on the possible case ahead. He hoped Viviane was okay but in a way he didn't because he wanted to talk to her. Even though he shouldn't he did. She was taking over almost all of his thoughts ever since that call from Bobby.

"Hey, Dean! Wake up!"

Dean shot up and hit his head on the roof of the Impala. He was dazed for a bit but after the Impala stopped spinning he realized that it was dark and humid outside. (The windows were down)

"Are we there?" Dean asked groggily as he sat up straight in the passenger seat.

"Yup. Look, that was the motel Viviane and I stayed at right before...." and he broke off.

Dean closed his eyes trying not to remember that horrific night. But flashes of Viviane cut up and bloody leaked into his thoughts. He never forgave himself for letting that happen to her.

"And there's a pool! Man, I would've loved a swim right now." Sam complained.

Dean opened his eyes and stared straight ahead. Sam was trying to unnoticeably change the subject. Dean just grunted in response. **Not working, Sam!**

"What time is it?" Dean asked him.

"Ummm," Sam shot a glance at his watch on his wrist, "It's about....ten-thirty."

"How long 'till we get to 'Tooley's'?" Dean asked.

"Not for another twenty minutes, Dean." Sam sighed.

"Great." He groaned.

"Well, why don't you try Viviane's cell? See if you can get a hold of her?" Sam offered.

Dean wanted to get a hold of her but not in the way Sam was thinking.

"Yeah, right," Dean scoffed, "Like she'd wanna talk to me."

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean noticed that Sam clenched his jaw and tightened his hold on the Impala's steering wheel.

Why was _he _so mad?

"Just try, Dean. It couldn't hut anything." Sam pressed.

"Yes it could, my pride." Dean shot.

"Well, forget about your damn pride for a minute, Dean, just call her and see if she answers. And no hanging up if she does." Sam insisted.

Dean also noticed how the street and everything around the Impala seemed to be going by them increasingly faster. Dean shot a look at the speedometer and was shocked to see what it read. They were going about ninety miles per hour on a road that had a speed limit of twenty five. If Sam didn't slow down they were going to get pulled over.

"Okay, okay, jeez, Sam, I'll call her. Just...slow down a bit. You crash my baby I'll kill you." He threatened.

The trees around them started to actually be trees again instead of blurs around them. "Okay, call her, use my cell. Speed dial number five." Sam told him.

Dean grabbed Sam's phone and pressed five. Holding it to his ear he heard beeps followed by a familiar voice.

"Hello, you've reached Viviane. I can't get to the phone right now but if it's an emergency contact Bobby Singer, he can help. If not leave a message......Beep!"

Dean sighed. He was contemplating whether or not to leave a message. But he decided it couldn't hurt. He sucked in a breath and hoped he didn't sound corny.

"Hey, Viviane, it's Dean. You haven't called Sam or Bobby in a month and we're all getting worried. I know hunting is a big job but you could at least call them once in a while. Well....I would like to hear from you too, once in a while. I, uh.....I....Well, just call us or Bobby and let us know how you're doing. See ya." After he was done with his message he snapped Sam's phone shut.

He sighed to himself.

He chickened out. He was going to tell her that he wanted to hear from her every day at least. But, he wasn't really the best person to display feelings. So, he left it like that.

Hopefully, she got the message and called Bobby. So he wouldn't have to see her and he wouldn't have to make a decision about whether or not to just take her with them.

"Voicemail?" Sam asked sympathetically.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, I left her a message. Hopefully, she'll call either us or Bobby when she gets it." **If she gets it.** Then he mentally kicked himself for even thinking she wouldn't. She would get the message, hopefully.

"Well, we don't really have time to find out because we're here." Sam said as he pulled the Impala into a nearly deserted parking lot.

There weren't a lot of cars in the parking lot. But enough to say the bar itself wasn't about to be going out of business.

They both got out of the car and slammed the doors in synch.

Sam strode into the bar first and hadn't walked in two feet until he stopped short.

Dean ended up crashing into him. "Hey! Why'd you stop for?!"

Then he looked up and saw what Sam's eyes where glued to. "Hey! Look! Strippers!" Dean face instantly lit up and moved towards them.

Sam shot out an arm to stop him. "Dean....look at the girl on the right." Sam said with his voice strained.

Dean looked and what he saw both excited him and made him want to murder someone.

Stripper number three was none other than Viviane Singer.


	2. Chapter 2

When you think you've completely forgotten your love for someone and you can finally move on, it usually comes back. Either the feelings come back or the person. In this case, it was both.

Dean was shaking with fury. His anger wasn't at her but at the men who were crowded around her and giving her money to pay special attention to them which she was clearly doing.

He couldn't take it anymore and he finally launched himself towards her.

Sam shot out a hand to stop him before he got to close to her. "Dean, wait!"

Dean shoved him off not taking his eyes off of Viviane, who was still oblivious to them being there.

Sam grabbed him by his shoulders and turned him around to face him. "Dean, what do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm getting her the hell away from them, that's what I'm doing!" He shouted.

"No!" Sam protested, tightening his grip on him, "Think about what she would do if she knew you were here!"

Dean relaxed a little bit while he thought about that. How would she react to him being here? Would she be happy? Would she ignore him? Or worse, tell him to get lost. He knew he deserved it but he didn't know what he would do if she told him to leave.

Sam lessened his grip as he felt Dean slump a little. "Look, if you're _that_ worried about her, we can wait here until her shift is done. If you want to talk to her then you can do it after she's done..." He choked on the words that were about to leave his mouth. "Working."

Dean let out an aggravated sigh and stepped out of his brothers' grip. "Fine. Let's find a table." He moved so that he was walking closer to the wall behind them and farther from Viviane.

He grabbed a seat and arranged it so that he could keep a close eye on her without making it obvious. Sam did the same.

Dean couldn't help but stare at her, though. How could this possibly be the same girl he knew six months ago? She couldn't have changed this much.

He didn't want to think about what Bobby would say if he knew he was ogling his niece.

"Dean! Stop staring!" Sam hissed at him.

"What do you want me to do, Sam? _Not_ stare? I don't work like you, I just can't ignore _**that**_!" Dean waved his hand madly at Viviane who was now grinding against a silver metal pole aggressively.

Sam looked at her closely and winced. "Can't you try?" He urged

"We have to make sure she's okay. And to do that we have to 'stare'." Dean explained.

Although, Dean didn't like how the rest of the guys in the bar seemed to have the same idea. Viviane was getting more and more sexual by the minute and Dean was going to need a _very_ cold shower pretty soon.

He wanted to just grab her, throw her in the Impala, and drive her to Bobby's and keep her trapped in his panic room forever.

But he knew he couldn't do that. Hell, he probably wouldn't get her out the door if she didn't want to go.

"Are you going to call Bobby or should I?" Sam asked him, snapping him out of his thoughts again.

"For what?" He asked curiously.

"To tell him we found her and that's she's okay." Sam reminded him.

"You can." He said simply and reverted his eyes to Viviane.

He heard Sam sigh and flip open his phone.

"Hey, Bobby, it's me, Sam." He paused for a bit probably letting Bobby rant. Wow, talk about a flashback.

They had to do the same thing before when she left to get the demon that killed her parents. Dean liked those circumstances better though, the one where she wasn't working as a pole dancer at a bar.

"We see her, she looks fine." Sam said and if he wasn't Dean's brother Dean would've clobbered him for saying 'she looks fine.'

He knew his brother didn't mean it that way he took it but he couldn't help it. He was so over protective of her. He had to keep reminding himself that Sam thought of her as a sister. And that was it. At least, he better...

"No, we haven't talked to her yet. We're at her work." Sam's voice was getting anxious. Clearly he didn't want to tell Bobby that his niece was now a pole dancer.

"Yeah, the public seems to really love – Oh, my god." Sam broke off the same time that Dean was now holding his hands in fists trying to calm down.

Viviane was stripping down to almost nothing. She was now down to her bra and panties that didn't really leave much to the imagination.

"No! It's nothing, just; Viviane knows how to do her job really well apparently." Sam said wearily as the men in the bar started hooting and wolf-whistling at her.

It took all of Dean's self – control to _not_ drag her out of the bar and very far away. He wanted to, oh, man, did he want to.

"Yeah, we'll tell her. See ya, Bobby."

Dean tore his eyes away from her long enough to ask, "What are you going to tell her?" Referring to Sam's earlier statement.

"That she needs to call Bobby as soon as she can. That'll only be another half-hour it's almost midnight. And that's when her shift ends." Sam informed him.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. He could finally talk to her in a half-hour. He had to think of what to say, though.

"Alright, boys, what do you want from me? We only got twenty minutes!" Came Viviane's voice from across the room.

Dean heard a lot of 'More strippin'!' and 'Lap dance!' which infuriated him even more.

_No one_ would touch her. He would die before that happened. He would beat all of them until they were bloody before they even lifted a finger at her.

"How about..." And she paused, and stared in their direction.

She recognized them.

"Damn." Sam grumbled. Dean couldn't find anything to say.

She was staring directly at him and he stared right back. Her eyes got wide and her mouth fell open in shock. He started to hear the crowd around her whisper to themselves. He didn't care though.

"Viv?" One of the girls on stage with her asked.

Viviane's whipped around to her.

"You okay, girl?" Dean could tell this girl was a friend of hers. She was really worried about her.

She nodded and smiled back at the men around her. "How about we start getting a little more exciting, eh?" She suggested.

Dean heard a chorus of agreement. And then, Viviane _really_ started to move.

She held onto the pole in front of her with one hand and spun around it faster and faster until he was sure she would fall off. But she didn't. She gripped it with her leg and hooked it and continued the twirling. Then she started to move up and down on it while twirling.

Where was she going with this?

"Girls? Why don't you join me?" She gestured to the other two who proceeded to move towards her.

And she stopped twirling and stepped away from the pole. With one girl on each side of her she started thrusting her hips and the girls followed the same motion.

Now Dean _definitely _needed an _extremely_ cold shower.

Pretty soon he was almost convinced Viviane was a lesbian with the way she was moving against those girls.

She threw back her head and gripped both of the girls' hips to being them closer to her and ground against them.

The men, along with Dean, loved this. This was a guys' dream come true. The _ultimate_ fantasy. Girl-on-girl action.

"Dean! You're drooling!" Sam said.

"Wah?" And he reached up his hand and wiped his mouth.

"You amaze me, Dean." Sam shook his head in disbelief.

Dean looked at him. "What?"

Sam leaned in closer and whispered, "You don't want these other guys all over her but here you are drooling over her and two other girls."

Dean raised his eyebrows. "Are you telling me you're not the least bit 'happy' to see this?"

"You're disgusting." Sam shot.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

"Alright, guys, sorry, but my shifts is done. See you later!" Viviane said and walked behind the stage, with the other two following her, and out of sight.

"Finally. I thought I was going to explode." Dean complained.

His jeans now felt extremely tight.

Dean got up and was headed to the back of the bar when Sam stopped him.

"What are you doing now?"

"Her shift is done so I'm going back there to talk to her." He told him.

"She's probably changing, Dean." Sam sighed.

Dean paused. "You're right, better hurry." Dean shoved Sam out if his way and jogged to the back.

When he got there he saw the girl who was talking to Viviane on-stage come out.

"Hey, is Viviane in there?" He asked her.

She looked at him and crossed her arms. "Who are you?"

"I'm Dean, you may have heard of me or my brother, Sam? We're friends of hers."

"_You're _Dean Winchester?" She asked as her eyes widened

"So, you've heard of me." He boasted arrogantly.

"Yeah, I've heard of you. You're the ass who led Viviane on. Well, she doesn't want to talk to you. Leave." She said fiercely.

Sam got there just in time to hear his reply.

"Whaddya mean she doesn't want to talk to me?!" He asked.

"Did I stutter?"

"Well, no, but."

"Tia, enough." Viviane interrupted.

Dean looked at Viviane for the first time close up and he felt like he had just been punched in the gut.

She looked horrible. You could tell she was wearing make-up to cover up and bruises and scrapes on her face. Her eyes were red and she had dark circles underneath them, showing she hadn't had much sleep.

He heard Sam's own intake of breath as he got a good look at her too.

"But, Viviane!" Tia protested.

"Its fine, Tia, just go and chat with Maurine a bit. I'll call you later."

Tia looked at her with concern. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alrighty, then." Tia was just about to go back behind to bar when she paused, spun around, and marched to right in front of Dean's face.

"If you make her cry, or hurt her in _any_ way. I'll castrate you. Ya hear me?" She threatened.

"Crystal clear." Dean gulped.

"Good. Have a nice night." She said too sickly sweet for her to actually be nice. And she slipped to the back.

"Sorry about her, she was the first one who talked to me when I was hired. She's my best friend. But she does kind of suffocate me a little." She explained.

"No problem." Dean managed to let out.

"Hey, Viviane." Sam greeted as he moved to give her a hug.

"Hey, Sam. How's life?" She hugged him back warmly.

"Why didn't you tell me that when you 'worked' here you were actually a" he didn't finished his sentence because he didn't have to.

Viviane blushed and released him. "Well, funny story, you see, you remember that ghost I called you up on for information?" She asked him.

Sam nodded.

"Well, apparently it went after _just _strippers and I figured, 'why not?' You can't beat 'em you join 'em, right?"

"You let yourself be _bait?!_" Dean yelled at her.

"Well, yeah," She started, not seeming to be phased at all by him yelling at her, "I figured it would be the best way to get this thing. And it _did_ eventually come after me," Dean's breathing hitched, "But I got it. And now, well, I've been looking for another case and I didn't want to be stuck with no money for a bit, so I decided that, until I get a case, that I'll stay here." Viviane rushed out.

"Well, you might want to call Bobby because he's been worried sick about you since you haven't called either of us in a month." Sam said.

Her jaw dropped. "Shit! I completely forgot! Can I use one of your guys' phones?! Mine's still at my apartment."

Dean fished his out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here. And just to let you know, he'll probably chew your ear off from yelling at you."

She groaned as she punched in the number and held it up to her ear.

"Uncle Bobby? It's Viviane." She greeted.

Dean watched as she flinched and leaned away from the phone so that even Dean could hear Bobby swearing at her through it.

She brought it back to her ear cautiously when his voice seemed to get calmer.

"I'm so sorry that I didn't call. I've been meaning to but I've been wrapped up in other things."

Dean heard more buzzing coming from the phone but not quite as anxious as before. Viviane would say 'yup' or 'I will.' Every so often when she was able.

She finally said good-bye to Bobby and handed Dean his phone back.

"Okay, so, my uncle sent you two," She pointed at them, "To come see if I was okay?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, we were all worried about you. It just took Bobby to actually tell us to go look for you to actually do it."

She took a deep breath and said, "Well, as you can see, I'm fine. Now you guys can go back to your hunting lives and I can go back to mine."

"Are you mad?" Sam asked as he put on that puppy-dog eyes look that still drove Dean mad

She shook her head. "No, it's not that, I'm just pissed that, even though I'm twenty, Bobby still treats me like I'm a little kid. I hate it." She complained.

Dean wanted to hug her and say something to her but he still couldn't get over how badly she looked.

"It's not that, Viviane. It's just that he was worried. He still does that with us sometimes, and we're not related. So, just give him some slack, okay?" Sam told her.

Dean noticed that Viviane's eyes would flicker occasionally to him. Maybe she didn't want him to leave after all.

"Are you guys going to be staying a while?" She asked.

Sam for once had nothing to say, he looked at Dean.

"Well, that depends," Dean started, "Do you want us to leave? Or would you mind the company for a few days?"

He hoped she would say the latter.

Viviane bit her lip, trying to decide what she wanted.

Dean couldn't help but look at her lips. He started remember what they felt like, before he left.

"I guess company couldn't hurt...Where are you guys staying?" She asked.

Dean looked at Sam who looked back at him. They hadn't decided on a place to stay yet. They headed straight to the bar when they got in Florida.

"No where yet. Got a place in mind?" Dean asked.

When she smiled mischievously at him, he knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Well, I _guess_ you guys could stay with me until you feel like leaving..." She offered.

Dean had to stop himself from letting out a cry of shock. Him sleeping in Viviane's apartment?! He didn't know if he could control himself. She would have to lock the door and _not_ wear the outfit she had on while she was 'working'.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Why not? You and Dean can decide who sleeps in my bed or the couch and I'll have the floor."

"No, _I'll_ take the floor, you can have the bed, and Sammy can have the couch."

"Or you could sleep in the bed with me?"

He froze while Sam seemed to be choking on nothing.

Viviane laughed at the both of them. "Why don't we decide the sleeping arrangements when we get there?"

Sam nodded while Dean gulped, "Sounds good to me."

As he followed Sam and Viviane out the door he was sure he would need the coldest shower in history before even _thinking _about going to sleep in the same bed as her.

Boy was in for it tonight.

**A/N: Hi, all. I had such a hard time trying to figure out where to stop in this chapter, hence the longness! This isn't one of my best chapter's I will admit that, but hopefully it's not **too** bad. Let me know what you think about it! **

**~DarkAngelGrl22567**


	3. Chapter 3

Having a chance at telling someone that you love them is a high for most people. Most people only have one shot at love, then, at the worst possible moment, it's taken away. Guess Lady Luck had a good day...

After his little reunion with Viviane, Dean was starting to think things over. And when Dean starts thinking things over, something amazing has happened.

Dean and Sam were now following Viviane who was in her Pontiac, leading them to her new apartment.

Dean's stomach had that 'butterfly' feeling in it. His heart started going off-beat as he continued to think about the situation he had gotten himself into.

Viviane had offered to let them spend a night (and possibly more) at her apartment to 'keep her company' as he so graciously put. Now, it was all he could do to _not _picture what they could do together in the bed. He was still trying to decide whether them sleeping in the same bed was a good idea anyway. It probably wasn't the best of ideas, considering the fact that she was a stripper and he hadn't been laid in a while.

But was that all she was to him? Just some other person to bed? No, he concluded, she was more than that. Just the fact that he was telling himself that bedding her would be a bad idea in the first place showed that she was not his usual one-night stand. She was special.

Dean shook his head, trying to clear it. All this mushy thinking was getting him sick. This normally wasn't his area of expertise. It was normally Sam who thought like that. But, maybe he was changing and the only reason he could think of that would make him change was Viviane.

Damn. He hated change.

"Sam?" Dean asked, breaking the silence that had overcome him and his brother.

Sam turned to him. "What?"

"What should I do?" It wasn't like him to turn to Sam for advice on girls, but, this was an emergency. He didn't know what to do and hoped his younger brother would give him some ideas.

"What do you mean, 'What should you do'?" Sam asked curiously.

"About me and Viviane possibly sleeping in the same bed." He answered.

"Oh, um, what do you _want _to do?"

"I have no idea." Dean admitted. "I _want_ to but I _don't_ want to at the same time."

"Why wouldn't you?" Sam asked, honestly surprised that his brother was actually considering _not_ sleeping in the same bed as Viviane.

"Because it's wrong and I don't want to hurt her."

"How would it be wrong?" Now Sam was _really _confused.

"Because if we do, I might not be able to stop myself from just ripping off her clothes and _doing her_ right there!" He argued.

Sam cringed at Dean's choice of words. "Do you have to put it quite so bluntly?"

"Well, I didn't know how else to put it. You know me, Sam; I'm not exactly good with words." He protested. "Why does it bother you anyway?"

Dean was starting to get thoughts that maybe Sam was developing feelings for Viviane. He didn't think so, but he was acting a lot like Dean when it comes to Viviane.

"It bothers me because she's like a sister to me, Dean! I don't really appreciate you talking about ripping her clothes off!" Sam yelled at Dean.

Dean let out a sigh of relief. So he didn't think of her as any more than a sister. Good, because even though Sam was his brother, he wouldn't let him get that close to his girl.

Wait, _his girl?! _Since when did she become 'his girl'?! Apparently, she went deeper in his mind then he thought.

"Oh, well," Dean breathed, "That's fine."

Dean concentrated more on Viviane's car in front of them once he realized that Sam was gaping at him.

"Did you honestly think that I was going after her?" Sam wondered.

Dean shrugged. "I dunno. I thought you were, I guess."

Sam scoffed at him. "Even after you know that I know that you love her?"

"Hey! None of that! I don't 'love' her, I care about her, sure, but I don't love her." Dean said.

"We've already been through this, Dean. It's obvious to everyone but you. You need to realize that soon or you might not get a second chance at telling her again." Sam told him.

Dean fell silent as he thought about everything Sam just said.

Does he love her as Sam seems to think? He ran through everything they've been through in his head. He recalled his own reactions when Viviane was hurt or when they were close.

Come to think of it, he _did_ overreact a lot when it concerned her. He acted like if she was hurt he would suffer twice as badly, which in truth, it did feel like he was being ripped in two when she was lying in his arms, dying from the inside out and he couldn't do anything about it then.

"Oh." He muttered as he realized how much truth was in Sam's words.

"Do you get it now?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah."

"Good. It was killing me watching you two tear yourselves apart for nothing. You guys just couldn't admit it to each other." Sam rambled.

"Well, about that." He started.

Sam glared at him. "What?"

"She basically told me she wanted to be with me, but I told her no." Dean said, cringing at the memory.

Viviane looked so hurt and about to cry when he was telling her that. It killed him to do it, but he thought then that he could just forget about her if he just cut her out of his life. That, clearly, was not the case.

She kept on creeping into his every thought. Everything he ever did he would be thinking about her.

It got worse when she called Sam; he got jealous when they would talk for hours on end about nothing in particular. Sam would always ask him what was wrong every so often but he would blow it off saying everything was fine, when it wasn't. One time he just got so sick of it he had to leave claiming he was getting 'goodies', when really he went to a local park to think and scout out another job to do.

"Why would you say that?!" Sam shouted. "You idiot!"

"Well, I had to say something, Sam! I didn't want her to get hurt because of me! No one else that I love is going to get hurt because of me!"

There, he said it. He loved her. Now, all of a sudden, it felt like he was light as a feather. Like this huge weight had been lifted off of his chest.

Sam let out a gust of breath. "Now, you just have to tell _her_ that."

"I don't know how, Sammy. I can't just go up to her and say that. I'm not built for that kind of thing."

He sighed in response. "Well, you better think it up fast because her apartment can't be too far ahead now."

"Yeah, I know."

He then noticed that Viviane was now pulling into a driveway. They were finally here.

He saw her get out of her car and he followed along with Sam.

"Hey! We're here! How do you like it?" She asked them both.

Dean looked at it for a minute.

It wasn't exactly what he would call 'homey' but it was better than the hotel's they would normally stay at.

It was a two story building. The blue and white paint was peeling in some places. There were three steps leading to a door on the first floor and a porch that enveloped a half of the building.

"_This_ is your place?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"What? You don't like it?" Viviane asked as her smile fell.

"No, it's nice. I'm just surprised is all." Dean reassured her.

The brothers followed her up the steps and into a kitchen.

"Shoes off at the door. And watch that salt line." She told them.

Dean looked down and sure enough a solid line of salt lined the doorway preventing any ghosts or demons from getting through.

"Do you have this place protected or something?" Sam asked her as he took his shoes off and followed her into the living room which was one room away.

"I figured it would be a good idea. But in order for it to be complete then I had to the carpeting and all the repairs. There are at least five Devil's Trap's under each room that had a carpet. Every door and window is lined with salt and Goofer's Dust. Every tap that had water is now pouring out Holy Water. And all of the utensils are made out of silver. So, basically, if any Supernatural being were to come here...they'd be toast." She informed them.

Dean was impressed; she really took this hunting stuff to heart. Although he couldn't blame her, who wants to get kidnapped by another demon and tortured? She was only probably this cautious because she wasn't looking forward to another little encounter like that ever.

Sam whistled in approval. "Looks like you got yourself covered, huh?"

Viviane nodded in agreement.

Viviane had started for a door on her left when she spun around and looked at them both.

"We still need to get you two somewhere to sleep, don't we?" She winced at having forgotten that small detail.

"Yup." Dean said.

"Well, Sam, I don't think Tia is coming home tonight so you can take her bed, Dean, it's either my bed or the couch and I wouldn't recommend that because you'll throw out your back if you move at all during the night. It's a small couch, no wiggle room."

Dean looked at Sam pleadingly, as if asking for his help. Sam shrugged and moved through the door. "Which room is Tia's?"

Viviane leaned towards him and said, "The second on your right. And no looking through her things, she'll know if you do, she has OCD, believe she'll bite your ear off if she finds out you have."

"I won't. Goodnight guys." Sam said, heading off to Tia's room leaving them both there, alone.

"So? Have you decided? My bed...or the horrible couch?" She gestured to the door Sam went behind and the couch that was behind him.

"I'd rather keep my back." Dean told her even though his head was screaming at him that it as a horrible idea.

She smiled at him which just made it worse. "All right, then. Follow me."

She led the way through the door and down a small hallway and through another door on the left, almost directly opposite to Tia's. He could even see Sam sleeping like a baby already through the slightly ajar door.

He walked into her room and was instantly greeted by what he wouldn't have imagined her room to be like.

There was nothing pink, frilly, or girly in her room. It screamed hunter.

There were knives hanging on the walls and a Devil's Trap directly above the bed which was in the center of the room. The tan carpet had salt and Goofer's Dust surrounding it's edge's and there were bottles of what he was guessing Holy Water on the bureau on the far right side of the bed against the wall.

"Don't you think you're going overboard here?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrows as he looked around the room.

The only thing that looked remotely normal was the bed, which was covered in black. The pillows were black, the comforter, and even the sheets. It was the darkest thing in the room but looked like it was out of place.

"Nah, you can't ever be too careful." She said as she strode over to the bed and pulled the covers aside.

She then turned around and looked at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

"I need to change; I can't go to sleep in my work clothes." She told him.

Dean wanted to say she could, that he wouldn't mind at all, but that would make it all that much harder for him if she did, so he kept his mouth shut.

"You want me to leave?"

"No, you can just turn around if you want."

He obliged and spun around. He heard a wooden drawer open and close and the sound of clothes being shuffled around. He estimated him waiting a full two minutes before she told him he could turn around.

Now, granted her work clothes were showier, these ones seemed to be just for her.

They were a purple tank top and short-shorts set apparently, with the way they matched. It reminded him of the tank top she wore on the first day they met.

The tank top clung to her were-as the shorts just hung off of her hips and left her legs visibly shown, he had to admit, she had some muscle on her.

"Are you gonna change or are you going to sleep in jeans?" She asked skeptically causing him to stop inspecting her clothes.

He smirked. "No, I just sleep in my boxers." He said simply. "You don't have to turn around."

"I wasn't going to." She said confidently.

He stripped himself of all of his clothing until he was left shirtless and with only boxers on.

"Alright, well, I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted." She said as she moved to climb into bed and got under the covers.

Dean followed her and found himself remembering the last time they were in a bed together, that time she was fighting for her life. Now, it wasn't because of a life-or-death scenario, it was because he didn't want to have a bad back. Or so he told himself.

They were now positioned so that Viviane was facing away from him on the right side and he was facing her on the left.

He didn't know what made him do it but he found himself wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him so that their bodies were pressed together.

"Dean?" She asked curiously.

"Hmmm?"

"What are you doing?"

He smirked into her back. "Don't tell me you're not actually enjoying this." He teased.

"Well, no, but, I thought that you.....well, the last time we spoke you said that...stuff like _this_ couldn't happen." She said.

"Well I lied." He mumbled.

"What?" She maneuvered herself so that she was now facing him, but his arms were still around her.

"I lied. Simple as that. I thought it would be better if it didn't happen, but, to tell you the truth, I don't think I'm up for that anymore." He told her.

"So...tell me exactly what you mean by that. Do you mean that you wouldn't mind _trying_ or you just want a convenient thing?" She asked.

Dean stared at her for a moment, trying to decide what the right thing to say was. He soon decided that he worked better with the physical stuff than the words. He raised one hand to her head and pulled her close.

Once their lips collided he could feel a shocking sensation rip through him. He didn't know what it was but he liked it. He pried her mouth open and started devouring her. He could feel her responding with the same intensity as her hands felt all around his abdomen.

She moaned once and that was all it took. He started to yank on her shirt until it was completely off and started working on her bra. He felt her to also start going for his boxers.

Wasn't this exactly what he wanted to avoid? Shouldn't he _stop_ doing this? When he felt her hand close around him all of his reason was shot out the window and he decided he would think about what he _should_ do in the morning.

**A/N: Wow. I was trying to decide whether to do a flow blown lemon but decided that this little tasteful bit was enough to get the idea of it without being totally awkward with it. So, what do you guys think? Let me know! Review, review! **

**~DarkAngelGrl22567**


	4. Chapter 4

When you finally realize that you love someone. They take over your entire being; you can get them out of your mind. When they're away your sick with worry, when you're next to them you can't seem to get close enough. When you realize that you love someone your entire world does a one-eighty and never goes back.

It was the next morning and the sunlight was streaming through the windows on either side of them.

Dean woke up and looked down and found Viviane with her head resting on his chest, fast asleep, with a smile on her face. He smiled also, leaning down to kiss her on her forehead softly.

He held her more closely and whispered, "God, you're beautiful."

He felt her stir slightly before raising her head with the sleepy smile still plastered on. "You too."

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. How did you sleep?" He asked lovingly. This wasn't exactly how he usually acted after sleeping with someone because he usually was gone before the damsel woke up. This time, it seemed she couldn't wake faster.

"Sleeping Beauty? I don't think I'm anywhere _near_ being a Disney princess right now." She said groggily as she moved to get up but Dean's arm automatically wound itself around her so that she was pressed tight against him.

"You are to me. And why are you so eager to get out of bed so soon? Was I not good enough for you?" He asked slyly.

She smirked at him before playfully hitting him on the chest and got up. "Well, it could've been better." She teased him.

"Oh, really? Well, why don't we try again and see if I can get better?" He suggested as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the bed and on top of him.

She shrieked as he pulled her down on top of him. That was soon silenced by his lips.

They broke apart when they heard a knock on the door.

They looked at each other and realized – they weren't wearing any clothes. Wonderful.

Dean leaped up and quickly pulled on his boxers and decided that he didn't have time to pull on a shirt and pants, he headed for the door. Before opening it he looked over his shoulder to make sure Viviane was dressed. She was in the midst of throwing on her shorts after her shirt and he threw open the door.

"Hey, Tia, what's up?" Dean greeted Viviane's friend who looked furious. He looked behind her and saw a sheepish Sam waiting behind her.

"Where's Viviane?!" She shouted.

He was about to answer her but Viviane didn't give him the chance. "What do you want, Tia?" She asked her friend.

"I want to know why there is a strange guy in my bed! _And_ why _he_," She pointed at Dean, "Is in your room! Why are they even here?!" She yelled.

Viviane sighed. "Okay, first off, you weren't home, so, I told Sam that he could have your bed. Second, Dean is in my room because I told him he could sleep in my bed with me. Not that that is any of your business." She said calmly.

Tia's eyes got wide and then narrowed. "Like hell it isn't my business! You're my best friend, Viviane, but you really need to tell me before you invite people into our apartment!"

"It's _our_ apartment! I shouldn't have to! And if you would keep your cell phone on I would have been able to call you and tell you!"

Dean watched as their yelling match continued. He and Sam didn't say anything, they just let them duke it out. Once in a while he heard her friend call him a bastard and when Viviane would stand up for him he had to resist the urge to smile. She was his and that would never change. He knew that now.

After about five minutes the girls still weren't done screaming at each other so Dean motioned for Sam to come into the room with him. Sam did so, barely avoiding the girls' flailing arms.

"What?" Sam asked.

"We should get out of here, like grab some coffee or something, give them some space." He suggested.

"Alright, you know, Dean, for once you actually have a good idea." Sam said approvingly.

Dean smacked him behind the head. "Bitch."

Sam hit him back. "Jerk."

Dean was going to hit him again, but he was supposed to be leaving so he thought against it.

"Whatever, let's go." Dean said.

He tapped Viviane on the shoulder to tell her where he was going. She whipped her head around and her eyes softened. "Sam and I are gonna go get some fuel. You want anything?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm fine. You'll be right back, though, right?" She asked him with her eyes wide.

He smirked at her and cradled her face in one hand. "Of course," He kissed her on top of her head. "Now, don't go killin' anybody while I'm gone, alright. We'll back soon."

"Okay." She nodded and went back to fighting with Tia.

"Let's go, Sam."

He led the way back to his car and climbed in with Sam following close behind.

Once they were on the road headed to nearest coffee shop, Sam spoke. "Do you think they'll be alright?" He asked worriedly.

"They'll be fine, they're friends, the most they'll have when we get back is sore throats I bet. I just really didn't like the fact that they were fighting about us." He told him.

"Yeah, it got kind of awkward when Tia burst into the room and woke me up with a couple punches." He winced as he rubbed his shoulder. "That girl can pack a punch."

Dean scoffed. "Are you telling me you got beat up by a girl?"

Sam glared at him. "I was asleep. She surprised me. I could barely get out that Viviane invited us before she beat me to death." He said sourly.

Dean laughed. "Ohhh, Sammy, you got a lot to learn."

"Shut up."

He laughed again as he pulled into the drive through of Dunkin' Donuts.

"Good morning, welcome to Dunkin' Donuts. How may I help you?" A girl said behind the speakers.

"Uhhh, yeah, I'll have a black coffee, large, and a regular with two creamers and two sugars also large." Dean said.

He saw the order pop up on the screen and the girl said, "Anything else?"

"No, that's it."

"Alright, that's four-fifty. Pull up to the window please."

He drove up to the window and was greeted by a very pretty girl, who was obviously flirting with him.

"Here is your order. Do you need anything else?" She leaned out of the window to show off her cleavage.

"Thank you and no." He said as he ignored her advances and sped off.

Sam looked at Dean in enormous surprise and shock. "Dean...did you just...say _no_ to a girl?" Sam asked him.

"What? Is that against the law?"

"Well, it's against yours." Sam insisted.

"Not anymore, Sam." Dean said slowly.

Sam look at him in shock again, "Don't tell me this has anything to do with Viviane."

"It might."

"By the way, what were you two doing last night?" Sam wondered.

"Uhhh." Dean answered awkwardly.

"Don't tell me..." Sam started. "You slept with her didn't you?! I thought you said that would be a bad idea!"

"I didn't exactly plan it, Sam! It just, kinda happened." Dean defended himself.

Sam just shook his head.

"Just, can you _not_ mention it? I don't know if she is gonna be mad that I told you or not." Dean pleaded.

"Yeah, I won't. But don't be jumping into bed with her every chance you get, Dean. Don't forget, she's Bobby's niece. If he finds out, he'll kill you." Sam warned him.

Dean gulped. He had forgotten all about Bobby. And he guessed Sam was right about the fact that Bobby probably _would_ kill him if he found out. But they couldn't _not_ tell him. He was bound to find out eventually. And Dean shuddered to think about what Bobby's first reaction would be when he learned that he and Viviane had sex.

"Yeah, I know. But he's going to find out what happened last night somehow. I don't think it's a good idea to just wait until one of us slip." Dean said smartly.

"So, you're just going to call him up and say 'Oh, Bobby, by the way, I fucked your niece!' Is that what you're going to tell him?!" Sam yelled at him as he pulled into Viviane's driveway and cut the engine.

"No! I just...don't want to mess this up, Sammy." His voice started wavering. "I want to do this right. I don't want this to end up like Cassie or Lisa. I want this to work. I've finally found someone, Sammy. I don't want to screw this up." He confessed.

He wasn't the guy to normally say things like that. Hell, he was starting to become someone totally new. Someone who wasn't the guy to get a couple flings in one night and call it good. He was beginning to grow up, finally.

"Well, then don't. Just take care of her, Dean. Otherwise, _I _will kick your ass. She's family to me, too, Dean." Sam told him, staring him down.

"I will, Sammy, I will." Dean promised both Sam and himself.

They both got out and walked up the steps.

Dean wouldn't mess things up. He swore to himself that he would make things work with Viviane. He wouldn't let her slip away.

They had just walked into the kitchen and were headed to door leading to the bedrooms when they heard a loud crash in Viviane's room.

Both boys looked at each other. "Guess you were wrong about them only having sore throats." Sam said.

Dean nodded and ran off to the room. When he got there the door was ajar and he noticed that the salt lining had been broken that blocked off the door. He scanned the room and found Viviane sprawled out on the floor, passed out.

"Viviane!" He cried out and ran to her, lifting her up off the carpet and held her in his arms.

"Viviane! Can you hear me?! Viviane!"

He saw her eyes start to flutter open. She cringed a little and fully opened her eyes. Sitting up, she looked around madly.

"Where's Tia?! Did you see her?!" She yelled at him and scrambled up and ran around the house, passing Sam.

"Viviane! What happened?" Dean said, grabbing her and embracing her tightly. He ran his hand up and down her back in an attempt to calm her.

"When you guys left we were still fighting. We've never fought that long...and all of a sudden he came and grabbed her. I tried to stop him but he knocked me out." She explained.

"Well, did he say what he wanted?" Dean asked.

"No. He just said, 'I'll be seeing you.' I mean, what kind of demon would say something like that?" Viviane rambled.

"How do you know he was a demon?" Dean couldn't add it up. How could a demon get across the salt?

"Who else would want to attack me and Tia?" She asked him skeptically.

"I don't know. But I intend to find out." Dean swore to her.

She nodded into his chest and cried.

Sam came bursting in and told Dean, "I looked all around the house, I can't find anything. Just a lot of sulfur, a broken window, and this." Sam held up a small iron pentacle necklace with a purple stone in the middle.

Viviane looked up and gasped. "That's Tia's. I gave it to her when we moved in together."

Dean tucked Viviane's head between his arms and his chest again. "We _will_ find her, Viviane. I promise."

Hopefully, she wasn't dead before they did.

**A/N: Hopefully, this chapter wasn't as crappy as the last one. I'm sorry it's a short one. I thought it would be an okay cliffhanger but maybe I should have gone on...Oh, well. I'm posting this chapter the day after the posting of Chapter 3 because I will be gone for a couple days and hopefully, you guys can forgive me! Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow, even though your loved one is right next to you, they can't seem to get close enough. You are willing to throw yourself in front of whatever may harm them. The thing you are not willing to do is leave them. But sooner or later, one must stay behind.

It took ages for Viviane to calm down. She spaced out multiple times and was muttering things about needing to get Tia back, no matter the costs.

Sam and Dean couldn't figure out why she would want her friend back so badly. They understood that they were friends but Viviane was acting like it was the possibly end of the world, like the Apocalypse may come early. It was making both brothers' nervous just watching her.

Both boys were sitting on Viviane's bed and watched her pace back and forth, muttering.

They were in the same spots they were in for the last twenty minutes. Ever since they first found out that Tia was gone, and Viviane was wired like she had just gotten an electrical shock through her entire body. She wouldn't stop moving!

"I told her to wear her damn necklace at all times! She never _listens_ to me! You would think for _once _in her _life_ she would listen to me, but nooo she's too proud for that!" She complained under her breath.

Sam sighed and leaned his elbows on his legs, holding his face in both hands. It was clear that he was prepared for her little rant to go one forever, and it just may. Dean just sat there, watching her go back and forth, back and forth. He started to wonder whether or not she could even get tired.

Viviane had been at this for a while and not once had she stopped to eat, drink anything, or even to use the bathroom. She was like the Energizer Bunny. She just kept going and going and going...

Dean eventually gave up trying to wait her out (He was hoping she would eventually get tired, but apparently she had other plans.) and hopped off the bed, grabbed her shoulders in a vice grip with both hands, and spun her around to face him.

"Viviane, calm down." He lifted his arms up to cup her face in his hands delicately. "We need to think of something. Now, does Tia have something on her that would help us identify her? Like a random tattoo or something like that."

Viviane smirked at him. "I can think of a couple things actually."

Dean raised his eyebrows and released her face but remained in front of her. "And they would be?"

"Well, for one, she can't go anywhere near fish or any kind of seafood." She told him.

"Is she allergic to it or somethin'?" Dean asked. She didn't seem the allergic type...if there is such a thing as an allergic type.

"Not exactly. More like, it offends her to see anything like that." She said and redirected her gaze to anywhere but his eyes.

Some of their conversation apparently got Sam's attention because he soon added, "What do you mean 'it offends her'?"

She blushed. "It's complicated."

Dean grabbed her face in one hand and forced her to look at him. "Babe, this is me and Sam you're talking to. We _live_ complicated."

She looked at him harshly, as if contemplating something. And she looked at Sam the same way. Then she sighed and slumped.

"It'll be awkward and probably unbelievable, even for you two. I didn't even believe her until she proved it. And believe me, it's something you don't want to see."

"What do you mean, 'unbelievable'?" Dean asked skeptically.

"She's....a Morska Vila." Viviane said quickly.

Dean furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He had never heard of that. He turned to Sam who was wearing the same look.

"A More-ska Veela?" Sam asked.

"Morska Vila." Viviane repeated.

"What the hell is that?" Dean wondered out loud.

"A siren." Viviane told him.

"What?" He was still very confused.

"Wait..." Sam drifted, his face contorted in concentration. "Siren...I've heard of that before...you mean like a...mermaid?"

Viviane started laughing. "Something like that, but not quite. Disney's version of those little pests makes them seem like saints. If Tia caught you even _saying_ that word, she'll throw you to the sharks."

Sam laughed at the joke.

Then Viviane's face went serious. "I'm not kidding. When she told Dean she'd castrate him, she meant it. She's a very violent person, err...siren."

Dean started laughing then. A _mermaid?! _Tia was a mermaid?! The supernatural world kept getting stranger and stranger. Demons, ghosts, even those Rougarou's he could handle. But a mermaid? Maybe not.

He stopped laughing when he caught Viviane's death glare.

"Oh, c'mon! You expect us to believe your friend is a freakin' mermaid?!" Dean exasperated.

Viviane crossed her arms. "The correct term is Morska Vila, but yes, I do. Because I think that's why they took her." She explained.

Sam got up from the bed and strode over to them. "Why do you think it would matter if she's a Morska Vila or not?"

"Because of the Morska Vila's value to the supernatural community." She replied simply.

"And that would be?" Dean said, gesturing in the air with his hand.

"Well, you know how they're half woman half fish, right?" She asked the boys.

They both nodded.

"Okay, well, apparently, if you eat the half woman part you're cursed, I have no idea what the curse is but I guess it was bad. Even Tia wouldn't go into detail about it. But if you eat the other half, you're immortal." She informed them.

"But why would demons want to be immortal? I mean, it's not like they can get old or anything. Why would they kidnap her?" Dean asked.

Viviane sighed. "I have no idea. And that's the frustrating part."

"Well, we'll figure this out. I still find it weird your friends' a mermaid" –

"At least call her a siren. She kind of drilled the whole 'no saying mermaid' thing in my head." She told him.

"Fine. Siren, then, but we'll find out what the demons want with her." Dean promised her and pulled her close.

He sniffed her hair and found it smelled, not anything feminine, but more like him. He liked the fact that now, she was all his, completely his. No one else could have her, she was his forever.

"Did you guys ever think that maybe this isn't a coincidence?" Sam suggested.

They broke apart. "What?"

"Okay, last time we were in Florida a demon tortures Viviane. Now, we're in Florida again and a demon kidnaps her best friend. There's gotta be some sort of connection there." Sam said.

"Okay, I'll bite. But still, I don't understand why they would kidnap her _now._ She's lived in Florida her whole life, and I've been living with her for about as long as I've been working at Tooley's. Don't you think that they wouldn't do this before hand, instead of waiting until now?" Viviane proposed.

"Yes, but _we _weren't there then, we are now."

Viviane narrowed her eyes. "You think they're trying to lure you guys out."

Sam nodded. "Exactly."

Dean looked Sam, "Not a bad thought, Sammy. I didn't even think of that." He clapped him on the back.

"I know you didn't." Sam said through his teeth, visibly annoyed by Dean's nickname for him.

"Well, how are we going to find Tia?" Viviane started impatiently. "It's good and all that you two figured this out, but my friend is still in danger. So, could we please concentrate?" She huffed and marched over to Tia's room.

The boys raised their eyebrows at each other and Dean shrugged. The boys followed close behind her.

They found her rummaging through Sam's backpack and pulled out his laptop. With the laptop in hand she strode over to the bed and opened it.

"You won't be able to get in very far." Sam smirked.

She looked up at him. "Oh, really?"

And then a black screen popped up and she began typing furiously. Then a blue screen with icons covering it appeared.

She turned it to Sam to show him. "Ta-dah."

Sam's smirk dropped. "Hey! How'd you do that?"

She was still focused on the laptop screen when she replied. "I hacked into it."

"I know you hacked into it! I want to know _how!_" Sam exclaimed.

She looked up at him, smiling, and about to retort when her smile fell.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" She yelled and shoved the laptop off of her and ran to Tia's desk. There, she grabbed a knife off the top and hauled it in the direction of the door.

Both boys were surprised when they turned around they saw Ruby standing there, having just barely dodged said knife which was lodged into the door frame.

"Ruby, what are you doing here?" Sam asked the demon.

Viviane looked at him shocked. "You _know_ her?!"

"Yeah, she helps out from time to time." Sam told her as he went over to her.

Ruby looked at her, scrutinizing her every move. Dean could tell Viviane didn't like being stared at.

"But she's a demon!"

Ruby spoke for the first time. "Yeah, so? Gotta problem with that?" She said rudely.

"Yes, I have a _big_ problem with that." Viviane glared at her. "How did you get across the salt? And get through all those Devil's Traps?"

"Simple," She said arrogantly. "They were gone before I got here."

"Oh, really?" Viviane started walking toward her menacingly. And Dean noticed that her hand was now clenched into a fist.

He grabbed her arm just before she swung at her. "Hey! Stop it!"

"Let go, Dean! Let the hell go!" Viviane roared at him.

"No, I'm not letting go. Sam, take the demon-whore out of the room."

Ruby glared at Dean but went with Sam.

Once Viviane had stopped struggling with him, he let her go. He watched her wearily as she glared at him while trying to catch her breath.

He was about to tell her about how he understands how she felt about Ruby when all of a sudden his face was facing the other way and the right side of his face started to swell and sting. She had hit him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Dean yelled at her.

"Because you're standing up for a demon!" She screamed back at him.

"If you would let me explain you would understand!"

She folded her arms across her chest. "Fine, 'explain' then." She said.

"I understand that you don't like Ruby. I don't either. But she was there for Sam when I was...somewhere else."

He didn't know if she knew he had been to hell. And he didn't think it was a great way to start things off by telling her he had been in the pit which caused this whole war with Lilith.

She looked like she understood. "Oh, so, she's not working with Lilith, then?" She asked him.

Dean shook his head. "No, she has been keeping Sam alive for four months. That's the only reason I don't send her to hell myself."

She looked at the door that Ruby and Sam had exited through when she threw her hissy fit. "So, I guess, until she slips up that I can't kill her, can I?"

He chuckled. "No, and don't say anything too awfully bad about her in front of Sam. He gets touchy sometimes."

She walked over to him and enveloped him in a hug. "How close are they?"

"Probably about as close as you and me." He replied, hugging her back.

"And how close is that?"

He bent down to give her a peck on the lips. "Very."

She smiled at him and stepped away and moved to outside the door.

He held his breath when she approached Ruby who was talking to Sam but turned when she heard her coming and glared at her.

"Hey, uh, sorry for trying to kill you." She told her.

Ruby raised her eyebrows and looked at Dean. He shrugged.

"Okay, well, whatever," She said turning to Sam. Dean could tell she wasn't the type to display feelings like him. "Sam, what do you think about what I told you?"

Sam just looked shocked.

Dean decided to step in at this moment. "What did you tell him?" When she didn't answer he turned to Sam. "What did she tell you?"

Sam looked dazed and slowly turned from Ruby to Dean. "That Viviane was right."

"About what?" Viviane asked.

"That they kidnapped Tia so they could become immortal." Sam said misty-like.

"But demon's can't become immortal, Sam! They already are!" Dean exasperated.

"Demon's aren't immortal! If they were you wouldn't be able to kill any of them, idiot!" Ruby cut in.

"But why would they want to? The Colt is gone, and that's the only way to kill them, right?" Viviane asked.

"Well, Ruby had a knife that could kill them, but a demon has it." Dean told her, still looking at Sam.

"Okay, so if they have the only way to kill demons then why are they worried about becoming immortal?" Viviane insisted.

"I don't know," Ruby said, "All I know is that they stole the Morska Vila to make Lilith immortal."

"Who's Lilith?" Viviane asked. Dean noticed that her face had gone visibly white and she looked like she was scared.

"Queen Bitch of the demons, please tell me you guys have told her about Lilith and the seals!" Ruby said.

Sam shook his head while Dean scratched the back of his. "It hasn't come up recently." Dean told her.

"Well, she needs to know! If she's going to be hunting with you two then she needs to know what she's getting into." Ruby told them.

"What 'seals'? What the hell is going on, Dean?!" Viviane cried at him.

Dean took a deep breath and told her everything. He told her about the deal he made, about how he went to hell for four months (skipping over the part where he was actually there for forty years), about the seals, and how Lilith is trying to bring the Apocalypse.

He skipped over the angels' part. Hopefully, because they stayed away this far, maybe they'll keep to themselves for a bit longer.

"Oh my god, Dean." She looked like she had when she heard about her parents dying. It ripped his heart out.

"It's fine, no harm done." He tried to brush it off but he could see he wasn't fooling her just as he hadn't fooled Sam or Bobby.

"Idiot." She said as she hugged him tight for the second time that day. He could feel her shaking as he held her.

"Alright, no more lovey-dovey stuff." Ruby interrupted. "We need to figure out why Lilith wants to be immortal now. This could be our big chance to stop her."

Sam nodded, his face suddenly held no emotion that Dean could see around Viviane's head. (She refused to let him go)

"Well, how do you suppose we find this out?" Viviane asked still keeping one arm around Dean.

"Easy, you visit that prophet guy you guys met a couple weeks ago." Ruby said.

"And you think he'll be able to tell us why Lilith is trying to become immortal?" Dean asked skeptically.

"Hopefully."

"Alright, we'll leave now. Everybody in the car." Dean ordered.

Sam and Viviane obeyed and head out of the door and out the house, and were now fighting about who sits shotgun.

He turned to Ruby who was still standing there. "That didn't mean you." He said rudely.

She scoffed at him. "Do you really think I want to get banish back by an archangel?"

"Whatever just don't be a bitch anymore." Dean said as he walked out of the house.

"Hey!" He shouted at Viviane and Sam as he got to the Impala. "Let's settle this the fair way, shall we?"

Viviane looked as confused as Sam did.

"Rock-Paper-Scissors." Dean said, smiling.

They played two-out-of-three games and Viviane won, naturally. Earning her the front seat and Sam pouting in the back.

Dean hoped to get this settled soon, he wanted to get this all done and over with so things could go back to the way they were. Just normal hunts with him and his brother, and he hoped, Viviane, too. Sam thought of her as a sister and he thought of her as much more than just that.

But, as he held her hand with one and steered with the other he couldn't help but remember her face when Ruby mentioned Lilith. It was almost as if she knew her before. He would get it out of her eventually. But for now he just wanted to solve one mess at a time.

**A/N: I'm so very sorry for taking a couple days to update on this story. It's 4****th**** of July weekend and things can get crazy. I know it may seem stupid about the whole mermaid thing, but honestly, it goes well with the story. So, Ruby was introduced this chapter and the prophet guy the next. And just for future reference, I won't be including some things, like, Ruby being a traitor. In my story she's not working with Lilith. Hopefully, you enjoyed this chapter. **

**~DarkAngelGrl22567**


	6. Chapter 6

When you love someone the people that your loved one cares about suddenly become a priority as well. Not that _you_ actually care about them, more over the fact that you don't want to see your loved one cry over them. Who knew love came with so much extra baggage.

Now that Ruby has made an appearance and mentioned Lilith and the seals to Viviane, Dean was thinking on the way to Chuck's house that Viviane acted strange with the mention of Lilith. Like she as scared. She had mentioned Lilith before but she seemed normal when she had, but as soon as Ruby mentioned Lilith was in on this whole kidnapping Miss-Mermaid thing she acted like someone told her she was going to die in a couple months. He wanted to know why she was acting like that. Maybe Chuck would know...

"Hey, Sam?" Dean yelled to a disgruntled Sam out back.

"What, Dean?" Sam demanded rudely.

Dean shook his head. Sam could act like such a little kid sometimes when he didn't get his way.

"How long until we get to Chuck's house?" Dean asked.

"Not long. Just go straight and the third street on your side is his. He's two houses down." Sam informed him. (A/N: Let's say that Chuck moved and this is where he lives now, okay?)

"That still doesn't tell me how long. I know the way there, thank you, Mr. I-went-to-college-so-I'm-smarter-then-everyone-else."

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, Dean...It's about five minutes."

Dean chuckled. "Betcha I can make it two."

Dean then stomped on the gas causing the car to lurch forward, the engine to gain in volume, and both of his passengers to be thrown tight against their seats.

"Damn, Dean! Are you trying to kill us?!" Viviane cried as she tore her hand out of his to hold onto the door handle until her knuckles turned white.

"No, I thought I would save us some time. You said you need to fine Mermaid chick fast, so, I was going fast." Dean protested.

"Did I?" She said sarcastically, still holding onto the handle for dear life. "When I say 'fast', Dean, I don't mean go the speed of sound."

He sighed as his foot inched off the pedal and they slowed down to a normal speed.

"There," He said. "Happy?"

She relaxed as she replied, "Extremely."

"You missed the turn." Sam interrupted.

Dean swore as he swerved the vehicle, trying to turn on the spot but he had to settle for backing up and _then_ turning around.

"Are you sure you don't need driving lessons?" Viviane asked him.

He gave her a sideways death glare as they pulled into Chuck's driveway.

He put the car in park and extracted the keys.

"I'm sure." He remarked.

He saw her smirk as him as he got out and strode to the door.

He raised his fist to knock on the door. When it was inches from his hand it opened and Chuck appeared at the doorway.

"Hey, Dean!" Chuck looked behind Dean and saw Sam and greeted him as well.

He looked as Viviane and looked at her up and down.

"And who's this?"

Dean didn't like the way Chuck's eyes lingered in places the he himself has touched. He couldn't help but get possessive with her and he pulled her to his side.

"_This_ is Viviane. We were wondering if you could give us anymore information on Lilith." Sam said. "Can we come in?"

Chuck stepped out of the way to let them in. "Sure, c'mon in."

All three stepped in as Chuck moved to in front of his computer.

"I knew you guys were coming," he started but he got cut off by a blinding white light emanating from the ceiling.

"What the hell?!" Dean shouted when he noticed the light.

Ruby was suddenly there beside Viviane and tugging her arm furiously.

"C'mon! It'll kill her is she doesn't get of here _now_!" She yelled.

Dean turned to Chuck. "You stay here!"

Chuck nodded looking at Viviane with a sympathetic look in his eyes.

Ruby (Dragging Viviane with her), Sam and Dean ran out and towards the Impala.

When she decided the coast was clear Ruby let Viviane go.

"Thanks." Viviane said.

Ruby shook her head. "No problem."

"What the _hell_ was that?!" Dean shouted at Ruby.

Ruby crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows at him. "That was an archangel."

"I know what it was!" He roared. "I want to know why you said it would kill her!" He gestured madly at Viviane's direction.

"Because of who she is!" Ruby yelled back.

"And who would that be!"

Viviane, who had had enough of them fighting, shoved herself in between them and shoved them away from each other.

"Both of you stop it!" She screamed.

She turned to Sam "Sam!" His head snapped in her direction. "I want you to go in there and see what you can find out about Tia." She ordered.

He didn't bother to argue, and went back into the house as he was told.

"Well, I'll be back when you guys have some more information." Ruby told them and walked off, quickly disappearing behind a tree.

Dean looked down at her. "Mind telling me why you're sticking up for her _now_?"

"Because she's right, this archangel thing is after me and it seemed pointless for you two to fight about it!" She said.

"How do you know it's after you? It could've been after me or Sam!" He insisted.

She shook her head. "No, it's not. Sam is in there now and nothing is happening. _You_ were in hell and now your back. I don't think you deserve to go to hell again. By the way...how _did_ you get back?" She asked him.

He took a deep breath. He knew he would have to tell her about Castiel and the other angels soon because knowing them, they'll just pop outta know where, but he didn't really know _how_ to tell her. He didn't know if he being saved by angels was going to go with her. He didn't know if she was going to just brush it off or if this would affect how their relationship was going to go.

How that he had her, he wasn't about to let go. Well, he might as well just throw it out there.

"I was brought back by angels."

He tried to say it as simply as he could. He tried to downplay it as much as he could but by the way her eyes widened he could tell he didn't do a good job.

"_Angels?!_ You were brought back by angels?" She asked astonished.

He chuckled nervously and ran his fingers through his hair. "I couldn't believe it either at first. But one of them, his name's Castiel, he's the one that brought me back. Remember those marks on my arms you wondered about last night?"

She nodded.

"Those were from him pulling me out, I guess." He told her.

"Did it hurt?" She asked him, stepping forward and placing her hand on one of the markings through his shirt.

He shrugged. "Nah, I don't remember me getting out."

She looked at him, shock and surprised written all over her face.

"But you remember the rest?"

He shrugged again. "Yeah, I guess."

He really wasn't that good at blowing things off.

"So, my future baby-daddy has been brought back by angels..." She marveled.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Future baby-daddy?" He asked skeptically.

"Hey, it could happen. We didn't exactly stop for protection. You just ripped my clothes off and rammed in." She insisted.

He never thought he'd see the day when talking about sex would get him flustered, but today was that day.

"Do you have to make it sound so animalistic?"

It was her turn to shrug now. "Well, you have to admit, it kinda was."

She was right, about all of it.

"So, do you think you might be?" He certainly hoped not. Sure, he loved her but that didn't mean he wanted a kid right away. Then again, maybe if he could keep it in his pants they wouldn't be having this conversation.

"How should I know? We only just had sex last night!" She exclaimed.

He got even more uncomfortable. "Well, when _will_ you know?" He asked in the best way possible, trying to keep the urgency out of his voice.

"In about two or three months." She answered simply.

She acted like this wasn't a big deal, it's almost like...she _wanted_ a kid.

He took another deep breath. "Do you _want_ a kid?"

He looked at her while she seemed be thinking it over. It took her a while.

"That all depends." She started.

"On what?"

"You."

He could help but be shocked. On him?!

"Why!" He almost shouted. She was starting to sound insane.

"If you want it, I'll keep it. If you don't, then I won't. End of story. Of course we shouldn't really worry about it just yet."

He was shocked, yet he seemed to love her even more.

She was willing to keep a baby, and in the meantime possibly ruin her life, just for him. He didn't want a kid now. But that might change in a couple months.

"Anyway, back to the angels." She said. "Who's Castiel? Do I get to meet him?" She asked.

"That's up to him. He just comes and goes whenever he wants, never actually answering any of my questions, and sometimes, being a complete ass!" He ranted.

"Are there some problems you two need to work out?" She teased. "I know some really good angel/human counselors that would more than willing to help you two solve your little spat."

He glared at her. "That's not funny."

"Really? I thought it was hilarious."

Just then, Sam came running out of the house, towards them, looking shocked.

"Well?" Dean prompted. "Does he know anything?"

Sam nodded. "Oh, yeah. And you're not going to like it," He looked at them both. "Either of you."

"Okay, so spill." Viviane pressed.

He turned to her. "Viviane, you're the 'apostle' of demons. In other words, you could make Lilith look like a toddler having a tantrum compared to you." Sam said.

"What?!" Viviane's face turned white.

"Lilith isn't trying to lure us out. She's trying to lure _you_ out so she can kill you before you change."

"Change?" Dean asked.

"Into the apostle. It's kind of a personality disorder taken to a whole new level."

"So, the big bad wolf is really...me?" Viviane asked meekly.

Sam nodded.

"_And _Lilith isn't resurrecting Lucifer to being the Apocalypse. She wants him to kill you for her."

"But I don't even know how to _be_ this apostle!" Viviane cried.

"You don't have to." Sam told her looking solemn.

"What do you mean?"

"She takes control over your body in a few days. Chuck saw it."

"Well, we'll just have to make sure it doesn't happen then!" Dean yelled.

"We can't, Dean!" Sam argued. "Remember what happened last time we tried that?!"

"Well, I can't just sit around while that thing takes her over!"

"You have to, Dean." Sam replied.

"Guys..." Viviane said.

Dean turned from his brother and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Viviane was holding herself up against the Impala with one hand and the other was drifting towards her mouth.

"I think I'm gonna puke." She moaned.

The second she said that she threw herself away from the Impala so that she was the ground on all fours, heaving violently.

Dean didn't know what else to do except just rub her back soothingly and tell her that it was okay over and over again.

When she seemed to stop she pulled back and sat on her legs. Now the boys could get a good look at what she threw up and it wasn't pretty.

Blood was in a splattered puddle all over the ground.

"Oh my god..." Sam winced at the sight.

Dean starting pulling her up by her arms and hauling her to his car. "C'mon, we're takin' you to Bobby's."

"No...I don't want him to see me like this." She moaned again.

"Oh, well." He said as he opened the back seat door and helped her in. "Sam, you mind driving?"

"What?" Sam asked disbelievingly.

"Do you want to drive?!" Dean yelled he was getting impatient because the longer they stood the longer Viviane was suffering.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Sam said as he caught the keys Dean had thrown him.

They both got in the car, Sam driving, Dean in the back seat with Viviane leaning against him looking like she was almost dead.

He kissed her hair and held her tight. "It's gonna be okay, Viviane, I promise."

As Sam quickly pulled out of the driveway, he honestly hoped he could keep this promise.

**A/N: Okay, well, I'm very sorry that I have not updated for a while. I've suffered the horrendous disease called 'writer's block' and I've just now gotten over it. Now, if I could just keep myself from getting bored with the story...**

**Thank you all for your alerts and favorites and most of all thank you reviewers! I love reviews the best, guys! So start reviewing! **

**~DarkAngelGrl22567**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh, wow. When was the last time I update this story? Months? I feel so horrible about not having updated this story in so long! I really hope you all can forgive me! Alright, well, without further ado...on with the story!**

_How is it that it seems like you're not even in control of your life? Like you're just along for the ride? You can do nothing to stop your future from happening even though you don't want it to. Things like these aren't exactly helpful when you're already having issues with your life. _

It was about eight o'clock in the morning when Sam, Dean, and Viviane got to Bobby's house.

Sam quickly leapt out of the car and jogged around it to help Dean get Viviane out. They eventually had both of her arms slung around their shoulder and they were holding her up with an arm wrapped around her waist.

They slowly approached Bobby's screen door when Bobby himself appeared behind it.

"What the hell?" Bobby exclaimed as he examined his niece. "What's wrong with her?"

Dean was the first one to speak. "We can chat when we've got her in the house, Bobby. Right now, she needs a toilet to hurk in some more." He commented.

Bobby took one look at Viviane, her pale complexion, her drooping eyelids, and the way the boys were holding her up, and stepped out of the way quickly so they could go in.

Sam and Dean immediately went for the bathroom and started walking faster when Viviane started moaning again. They had had to stop a lot along the way for her to vomit more blood on the side of the street, and it tore Dean to pieces when that happened.

When they got there Viviane immediately dropped and lifted the seat up and vomited violently.

Dean winced when she started making noises signaling she was having a hard time breathing because her body wouldn't stop trying to get the blood out of her stomach.

Bobby threw Viviane an anxious look before turning to the brothers. "Now, you boys best be telling me what the hell is goin' on here. How did she end up like this?"

Sam looked at Dean, mentally telling him he should be the one to say what was happening.

Dean inhaled deeply and ran a hand threw his hair in frustration and reluctance to tell Bobby that his niece was going to be overtaken by a demon queen tomorrow.

"Okay, well, after I got off the phone with you, me and Sam went to Florida to see if we could find her." Dean began, he wasn't very pleased about doing this but he had to.

"We did find her, while she was working," he said, careful not to say anything about her being a pole dancer and a bar full of perverts and drunks, "and we got her to call you," He noticed Bobby nodding, "then after that we went with her to her place to spend the night before we took off again." Again, he edited for both Bobby's sake and his own, "Well, turns out she had a roommate who wasn't too happy to see us there, and they got into a fight. Well, me and Sam decided to let them solve their own problems, so we went out for coffee and when we came back Viviane was unconscious and Tia, her friend, was gone. And it so turns out that Tia is a freakin' mermaid and either Lilith wants her to become immortal or to lure Viviane out so she can kill her before she becomes demon bitch instead of Lilith, which is why she wants Lucifer, cause apparently he has a better chance against her than she does." Dean said the last part fast hoping Bobby wouldn't catch it, but from the way Bobby's eyes popped out and his mouth got very thin, Dean deduced that Bobby had heard every word and was very pissed.

"Dammit! I knew this was gonna happen! I knew it! I told him this was gonna happen, but the stupid ass didn't think it would." Bobby ranted.

"Wait, you knew?" Sam asked sounding as astonished as Dean was.

Bobby inhaled much like Dean has before and sighed, "Yeah, I knew. Right after she was born she had this mark on both of her hips, like birthmarks, but they were black and they formed some kind of phrase in a different language. Her father and I worked long to try and decipher the damn thing but we couldn't. Eventually, a psychic told us. She said it had something to do with her last breath awakening her true form, somethin' like that. Well, I told him that we needed to put some sort of protection on her but he refused, saying the psychic was full of it."

"Wait, that's what those were? I thought she just got some tattoo's to piss her mom off when she was younger or somethin'" Dean commented.

Bobby looked at him suspiciously. "How do you know about them?"

That made Dean stop in his tracks. He had first seen them when she was 'working' and the second time had been when they were at her apartment. It was hard not to notice them.

"Well, she had really short shorts on when she was going to sleep, and I kinda got a glimpse of them." Dean said, trying to make it sound as innocent as possible so Bobby wouldn't want to tear his eyes out.

"Now, why don't I believe you, boy?" Bobby said, menacingly as he inched closer to Dean and Dean couldn't help but lean back a little.

"Uh, well, you should, cause we didn't do anything if that's what you mean." Dean stammered.

Sam scoffed and Dean gave him a warning look before turning his attention to Bobby.

Viviane let another disgusting sound, eliminating the tension between them and alerting Dean to the fact that she still hadn't stopped puking.

Dean rushed in and was immediately attacked with a horrible smell and fought the instinct to cover his nose. Viviane was horribly sick and him acting like a baby wouldn't encourage her at all, so he sucked it up and went over to her.

Bending down he gathered up all her hair and couldn't help want to gag at how much blood she had thrown up. He wouldn't be surprised if she passed out from blood loss there was so much. He also took notice at how her chest was rapidly rising and falling with her frantic efforts to keep breathing in between each violent heaving her body was doing.

It made him sick to think that she was suffering this much and he couldn't do anything about it. It was worse than when the demon had her on his hit list, because then he could kill the son-of-a-bitch and she wouldn't be in danger anymore. Now, all he could do was hold her hair out of her way and watch as she threw up more blood, about a pint and a half was in the toiler already and her body wasn't giving any signs of stopping.

He heard Sam and Bobby approach behind him.

"She hasn't stopped yet?" Sam asked weakly.

"No," Dean replied, "I don't know how to make her stop either."

Viviane started breathing more heavily as her stomach gave her a break. She turned slightly to look at Dean and Dean wished she hadn't.

Her mouth was covered with blood which was now slightly dripping out, and her face was paler than it was when she got there. Her eyes were filled with exhaustion and guilt, which only made Dean feel worse.

It wasn't her fault she was about to become something everyone in this room has hated most of their lives. It wasn't her fault that this was happening to her, and she still felt guilty about it. And that made Dean feel more guilty about it than anything.

Dean watched again as her eyes grew wide and she flung her head back to the toilet and heaved monstrously again. He could feel the tremors rip through her and he felt like a knife was ripping through him.

"Ruby?" Dean heard Sam say.

Surprised at this, he turned and saw Ruby standing in the doorway looking at no one but Viviane with pity in her eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dean yelled rudely.

Ruby adjusted her gaze to glare at Dean. "To help your girlfriend, asshole, now move out of the way." She ordered.

Dean glared and didn't plan on moving an inch but Ruby stalked up to him, holding a strange pouch in one hand, and tossed Dean aside with the other.

Viviane hair fell back in place as she continued to heave more blood but Ruby grabbed her chin and moved her roughly to face her and squirted a black liquid into her mouth and Dean watched as Viviane began choking at first, than guzzled the rest down eagerly. When nothing else would come out of the pouch Ruby stepped back and looked like she was admiring a new invention.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Yeah, thank again." Viviane managed in between gasps as she tried to get her breathing back in check.

Ruby nodded and turned nest to Dean who was looking at Viviane in shock as relief swept through him. Whatever that liquid was, it looked like it made Viviane a little better. Her face gained some of it color back and she didn't look like she'd want to hurl anymore.

"Now, with you guys being hunters I would think you would recognize the signs of a hex. Especially you, Dean." Ruby scolded.

"A hex?" Sam asked, while Dean rushed over to Viviane and was asking if she was okay multiple times

Ruby rolled her eyes at Sam. "Yes, Sam. A hex. Since there are no hex bags on her I'm guessing someone really powerful had to have given her the hex without the bag."

"But who would have that kind of power?" Croaked Viviane, while she was trying to wash her mouth with a washcloth.

Ruby shrugged. "I've got no clue."

Sam turned to Dean who was watching Viviane like she was a goddess or something.

"Dean, why don't we ask the angels what they know about it?" Sam asked.

Even though his instincts were screaming at him not to, he tore his eyes away from Viviane to look at his brother. "Why? They haven't been exactly useful these past months, Sam. We haven't heard jack from them since that night about six months ago!"

Sam sighed. "I know, Dean, but it wouldn't hurt to ask for their help. Do you really want to risk anything because you could suck up your pride to help her?"

"This isn't about my pride, Sammy, it's more about we have no way to talk to them, seen as how the only way we _do _talk to them is when they feel like talking to us. So, if I could get their asses down here than I would, but we have no way of doing that." Dean said.

Sam didn't say anything else, just folded his arms across his chest and looked like he was deep in thought.

"So, what you're saying is, I have to watch Viviane waste away because your angel buddies have daises stuck up their asses?" Bobby questioned Dean.

Dean could only nod.

He didn't like it either, he would much rather get Cas's ass down there and tell him to get rid of the demon that was inside Viviane, but seen as how they had no way to get a hold of the angel.

Dean just might have to watch the love of his life turn into a demon, and he may have to kill her. He didn't think that he could kill her anymore than he could kill Sam when he was supposed to be the Azazel's little side-kick.

"Wait," Viviane said, finally speaking up and sounding like normal, "So, you're saying that if we don't get _angels_ to save me, then a _demon_ is going to take over my body?" She asked and everyone could hear her disbelief.

"Dean," Bobby started, "there's gotta be something we can do. We can't just sit here and watch-," he argued but Dean cut him off.

"I know, Bobby! I know! Now, I don't like this either, but there's _nothing_ we can do about it so just drop it!" He yelled as he angrily stood up, completely avoiding looking at Viviane and the others not wanting to see their shocked faces as he stormed out of the house.

Once he reached the Impala he clenched his hands into fists and picked up an old can of paint that was empty in the Bobby's driveway and threw it into the street, not being able to do anything else.

"Dammit!" He yelled furiously. He had to keep from grabbing a crow bar and damaging his baby again the same way he did after his father died. This felt like the same thing, except a little less painful. At least she hadn't sold her soul, and she seemed to want to fight it.

He heard someone follow him outside and felt a gentle hand rest on his shoulder.

"Dean?"

He spun around and was greeted by Viviane's anguished face. His anger got swept away and was immediately replaced by grief. He was going to lose someone else to a demon yet again, and there was nothing he could do about it.

One minute he was looking at her face which held worry and guilt, all for him, and the next he was holding her tightly against him and trying to prevent tears from falling.

"Dean, it's going to be okay. You'll see. I'll beat the pulp out of her if I have to. She's not going to control me, I swear." Viviane promised, trying to cheer him up, but it only made him hold her tighter until he figured she was probably having a rough time breathing, but she didn't complain.

"I know you will, Viviane, I know." He said, moving one hand to the back of her head and felt a tear drip down his face and in an effort to hide it he buried his face in her hair and sniffed her scent. She still smelled somewhat of sulfur and a hint of rust from all the blood she vomited but somehow he could smell a mix of lavender and orange blossoms, although how he knew those scents were beyond him. He still couldn't help but think that no matter how hard she fought that was a battle that was already lost.

"Alright," he began, and cleared his throat, "How about we go back in there and see what we're gonna do next?" He said, putting some of her hair behind her ear and watched as she beamed at him.

"Sounds good to me." She said.

He smirked at her positive attitude and followed her back into the house, making sure that there were no remnants of his tears on his face or eyes. He would be damned if anyone knew he was crying.

"Alright, well, we need to think of where to put her for when miss 'apostle' decides to show herself." Ruby said as soon as they re-entered the house.

"We could put her in Bobby's panic room. It's demon-proof so the apostle shouldn't be able to get out." Sam offered.

Sam was mostly speaking to Bobby, Dean noticed because it was his niece and Dean didn't know how he would feel about it, and obviously neither did Sam.

Bobby took a minute to think but eventually he nodded, clearly not being able to talk at the moment and Dean knew exactly how he felt. When Bobby gave Sam the okay Dean noticed how Sam was still acting like this was another job but his body was rigged and his jaw and clenched tightly and he continuously ground his teeth together, which Dean knew was a stress releaser for him ever since they were kids.

Sam reached for Viviane, who went willingly, and dragged her to the panic room. Bobby led the way with Ruby and Dean following close behind. Once they reached it, everyone but Ruby went inside.

Sam grabbed the chair that was in it and after placing it inside a Devil's Trap told Viviane to sit down in it, which she did.

"Now we're going need a rope soaked with holy water and salt." Sam told Bobby who nodded and grabbed a long, thick rope out from under a desk that was in it and a large container of salt. Bobby threw the salt at Dean who arranged a circle around the Devil's Trap with it while Bobby went to douse the rope with holy water.

Once Dean was done with the salt circle Bobby came back with the rope which was visibly dripping.

Once Bobby entered Viviane began throwing up again.

"Damn." Dean swore and moved near her and tried to get her to look at him while Bobby made no more movements, just stared at Viviane as she heaved out more blood like before.

"I thought you said it was done for?!" Dean yelled at Ruby, who was standing in the doorway, watching the whole thing transpire.

"It is. That's the apostle coming out now." Ruby said, obviously uncomfortable and she looked like she wanted to jump into the room with them.

"What?!" Dean yelled louder, as Viviane's vomiting became more violent by the second and her shirt was becoming more stained.

"You heard me! She's coming, so you," she motioned to Bobby, "need to get that rope around her _now! _And you," motioning to Dean, "need to get away from her before she kills you!"

Bobby seemed to snap out of his trance he was in and moved faster towards his niece. Dean quickly stepped out of the way and watched in horror as Bobby wound the rope around Viviane tightly and there was steam coming from where it touched her skin and she started screaming but it was mellowed down by the blood pouring out of her mouth.

Dean backed up and couldn't help but watch as Bobby wound it around her faster and faster, while he seemed to be fighting tears himself. When Bobby was done he stepped back and sat on the bed and stared at her.

Dean couldn't stand to look at her tortured face anymore and focused on Sam whose face probably matched his and Bobby's. His mouth was twisted in a grimace as another shriek/gurgle ripped through her and he winced when the blood seemed to start exploding out of her mouth.

Then, all of a sudden it stopped. Complete silence filled the room and Viviane's head dropped so it hung limply along with the rest of her body, which would have fallen out of the chair if not for the rope.

Dean noticed her body start to shiver and a quiet, low cackling sound was coming from her. Dean stepped towards her and was about to touch her when her head shot up and her eyes were white, not the milky white like Lilith's but a clean, bright white. Her mouth twisted into an awful smirk as her head tipped to the side mockingly.

"What's wrong, Dean?" She asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

**A/N: OMG! I finished the second part! Yay for me! Like I said in my top authoress note, I'm so sorry that it took so long. I've been doing TONS of other things, so I hope you all are not too awfully mad at me. And last but not least R&R!**

**~DarkAngelGrl22567**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, guys, hi. It's me. **

**I've been reading through a lot of my old stuff and I have decided to re-write/edit a great portion of this trilogy. **

**I've read it and I can find some potential for this to become an awesome series, but I didn't know enough about writing to do this when I had first thought the plot up. **

**There are several things I want to change and correct. Like making the characters less out of character and my OC's more of their own and not just plot devices. I was rushing through to get to my favorite parts in the story to even worry about giving you guys a good foundation. **

**So, I'm gonna make it my next project to edit and re-write everything throughout this story. **

**And I would also appreciate any ideas anyone might have. I want to hear every single thought you guys have on this story. It means a lot to me. **

**Thank you for your patience everyone. But please be patient a little more. **

**~DarkAngelGrl22567**


End file.
